Opera time table W03/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 18.01.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:37 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 02:39 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 04:53 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 07:22 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 11:13 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 15:02 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 19:19 Franz Liszt - Don Sanche (1985) Hungaroton (F) 20:49 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 23:48 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Opricnik (2003) Dynamic ® - 1st recording 19.01.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 03:00 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 04:28 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 06:56 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Snow Maiden (Snegurochka) (1984) Capriccio ® 10:25 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 12:51 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 15:24 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 17:23 Zakaria Paliashvili - Absalom and Etery (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (KA) - 1st recording 19:31 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 21:44 Richard Strauss - Die Frau ohne Schatten (1974) Gala (D) 20.01.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:32 Richard Strauss - Die Ägyptische Helena (2001) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 02:35 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 04:06 Benjamin Britten - Albert Herring (1996) Vox Classics (E) 06:22 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 08:08 William Bolcom - Lucrezia (2008) Bridge Records (E) 09:00 Kris Defoort - The Woman Who Walked into Doors (2009) Fuga Libra (E) 10:22 John Musto - Bastianello (2008) Bridge Records (E) 11:00 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 12:58 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 14:44 Glenn Erik Haugland - 3x3 (2007) Opera Omnia (NO) - Thriller opera in 13 scenes 15:26 Håkon Berge - Gagarin - En Romfartsopera (1996) Hemera Music (NO) - 1st recording 16:25 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 17:42 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 19:50 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 21:46 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Aleksis Kivi (2002) Ondine (FI) 23:24 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 21.01.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:57 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 02:44 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 05:17 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 06:47 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 09:04 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 11:42 Richard Strauss - Guntram (1985) Gala (D) 13:28 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 15:10 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 18:33 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 20:35 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 21:58 Ferenc Erkel - Bánk bán (1969) Hungaroton (H) 22.01.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:04 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 02:51 Emmanuel Chabrier - Gwendoline (1996) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 04:28 Charles Gounod - Mireille (1993) Cascavelle (F) 06:55 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 08:41 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 11:14 Jacques Offenbach - Vert-Vert (2008) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 13:22 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1990) Naxos (F) 15:46 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 17:40 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 20:21 Gioachino Rossini - La donna del lago (1992) Philips (Special Limited Edition) (I) 22:57 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Robert le diable (1985) Gala (F) 23.01.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 02:24 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 04:26 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 06:31 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 08:10 Franz Schubert - Fierrabras (1988) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 10:34 E.T.A. Hoffmann - Dirna (1998) CPO (D) 11:43 Carl Maria von Weber - Die drei Pintos (1976) RCA (D) 13:39 Meingosus Gaelle - Adams und Evas Erschaffung (1999) DA Music (D) 15:00 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 17:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 18:49 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Thamos, König in Ägypten (2002) Brilliant (D) 19:30 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 21:35 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 24.01.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:22 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 03:35 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 07:08 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 09:42 George Frideric Handel - Rodrigo (1997) Virgin Classics (I) 12:16 George Frideric Handel - Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 15:00 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 18:08 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 20:14 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 23:21 Leonardo Vinci - Partenope (2012) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 03/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016